Balls-Ton of Darknuts ¦ Legend of Zelda RANDOMIZED 3
Jared battles with and is repeatedly killed by darknuts. Synopsis Jared has made a horrible discovery. He has been in every room in the dungeon, and has not got the Triforce! He now has to go through every room and kill every enemy in them. Jared fights darknuts, and gets the stopwatch to kill the last few. Jared eventually finds three suspicious darknuts, which he dies to. Jared complains that he hasn't found the compass either, but then realizes that it could be useful to tell him where the Triforce is. Jared wonders how the original game was programmed as to what room the compass will show. Jared finds the stopwatch and kills the three darknuts, only to be given a heart. Jared stands in a room full of darknuts, and wonders where else he can go. "Maybe you should kill all these darknuts, ya know for science!" Jared is afraid of the darknuts. He hides in the doorway. "More like Triforce of being a little bitch!" Jared keeps popping out of the door to hit the enemies. A darknuts blocks the doorway, so Jared can't go back to hide. Jared kills the blobs near the entrance. They were holding the compass, which shows the location of the Triforce, revealing that the massive amount of darknuts do have the Triforce. A bat refuses to die, so Jared has to leave and re-enter. Jared tries to use the slow down to his advantage. He kills one of them, but loses most of his health quickly. The darknuts swarm around. He dies again. "Only 7 more to go..." Jared gets his hearts back so he can use sword beams instead. Jared shoots his sword from the doorway. Jared admits that he did this as a kid. "Played like a sissy? We know." Jared kills four of them before the stopwatch drops. He gets the triforce, and starts blinking a weird color! Progress has been made! The warp only goes to dungeons that have been cleared. Jared needs to remember where the candle lady was, and buys it. "Time to start some fucking fires!" Jared finds the store with the blue ring. Jared finds the store with the arrows. Jared explains how he knows where everything is. "It's breacue your a nerd? I mean smart." Jared played this game a 'shit-ton' as a kid. He used bombs everywhere and burned every tree to find all the secrets. Jared finds several secrets and has to pay for door repair twice in a row. Jared finds level 5. He realizes that he can't do it yet, as he doesn't have the bow yet. He becomes even more poor after losing money making game. Jared knows where dungeon 5 is. "But will you remember?" Jared accidentally goes into the lost woods. He finds a heart container. Jared should now have enough health to get past the centaurs. "You could say they hit... centhard!" Jared finds level 2. Jared gets to end the video on a high note. "That's new!" "I am a darknut! I don't know why I'm called that. I'm neither dark nor a nut. Unless you mean figuratively! Because I'm a total nut for these ProJared videos! Please go ahead and click one or I'll stab you!" Category:Legend of Zelda RANDOMIZED Category:Videos